


Colour change!!

by gardenfire45



Series: Game night with autobots gestalt [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Gestalt (Transformers), War Paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: Again the gestalt team decide to take a night out but this time... With a bit fun
Series: Game night with autobots gestalt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067954





	Colour change!!

"so... We shot everyone with paint ball???"(silverbolt)  
"Yes... The loser will have to get a drink of the highgrade"(halianta)  
"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND THESE HIGH GRADE!?!??"(streetwise)  
"Jealous~"(blades)  
"Shut up"(streetwise)  
"Will the gun hurt someone?"(first aid)  
"No dont worry"(groove)  
"Anyway everyone got their paintball gun? Good now let me give you the rules... And its only have 1 rule... Dont shoot ultra magnus-"(halianta)  
"Understandable"(groove)  
"Wait what about rodimus prime?"(air raid)  
"Shoot him if you want"(halianta)  
"Cool"(air raid)  
"Alright boys time to run and find a hiding spot !!! Chop chop lets co"(halianta)  
"Go-"(first aid)  
"I know what im saying aid"(halianta)

Everyone sprinted and and hide they look at the timer.. and it started then they start the battle of paint.... 

//Meanwhile a few hours later//

"Where should we go?"(air raid)  
"I dont know im scared"(fireflight)  
"Dammit flight"(air raid)

Air raid was going to go out of his and flight hiding spot the room was dark but then he was pulled down by fireflight

"Bad idea i can feel silverbolt side of bond and its near"(fireflight)  
"Im not scared of silverbolt!"(air raid)

As air raid jump out holding his paint gun the something shoot him down. Fireflight scream then something black shot torward his forehead 

"Got both if you"(silverbolt)  
"Fragger hey wait... How cone you choose the black paint instead of the white one?"(air raid)  
".... Because you took the white one air raid"(silverbolt)  
"Oh right wait isnt there 2 white paint?"(air raid)  
"Skydive tookthe other one- why is this even matter you two now go to the rec room! Join slingshot and skydive"(silverbolt)  
"Wait... You got both of them?!"(fireflight)  
"Just go"(silverbolt)

Air raid grumble and he left followed by fireflight. Silverbolt shake his head and smile then he left to get revenge on hot spot-

//Yesterday//

Silverbolt was just peacefully flying then a giant blue truck hit him... And the 2 of the fall to the groubd crashing

"PRIMUS HOTSPOT WHY?!?"(silverbolt)

He scream as he transform to his bot mode while hotspot just giggles and transform back he look up at silverbolt

"Surprise hug attack!!!"(hot spot)  
"YOU CANT JUST CRASH INTO ME WHILE I FLY!!!"(silverbolt)  
"Yea yea atleast we charsh into the water"(hot spot)

//Flashback over//

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy streetwise dude i know its so unfair but uhh you should ummm out the gun down man"(halianta)  
"I got you cornered why would i want to do that?"(streetwise)  
"You might want to?"(halianta)  
"I'll put it down- after you tell me where blade is"(streetwise)  
"... Uhh i-... I dont know where blades is but I know where groove is!"(halianta)  
"Where?"(streetwise)  
"Behind you!"(halianta)

Then someone shot streetwise back. The cop car shocked and accidentally pull the trigger and it shot halianta

"AHAHAHAHA GOT CHA!!!"(blades)  
"HOLY SH- BLADES!!!"(streetwise)

Blades laugh but then his laugh dissapear when someone else yelled his name

"BLADE COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!"(ratchet)  
"Frag gotta run!!!"(blades)

Blades run while being chased by ratchen who was half covered by orange paint.. streetwise and halianta laugh. While first aid and wheeljack followed the angry ratchen trying to stop him from killing blades.

"Soo... Should we go to the rec room and drink the high grade you love so much"(streetwise)

Streetwise said the last word a bit bitter. Halianta visor flickers and she giggles and nood

//Meanwhile//

"OW OW OK STOP IT I LOOSE AFTERBURNER STRAFE YOU DONT NEED TO SHOOT ME EVEN MORE!!!"(nosecone)

Nosecone yelled as afterburner and strafe keep shooting him down to the ground now hes covered with red and purple paint

"Hehe"(afterburner)  
"Best day of my life"(strafe)  
"I know right"(afterburner)

Then both got shot by a brown paint ball they look at groove who was standing in the door way with a gun the 2 groan and grab nosecone then leave to the rec room. And then groove got shot by hot spot who ran away from the angry grimlock and silverbolt who try to shoot him without shooting grimlock...

//A few hours later//

"This is the best game i ever been"(afterburner)  
"Yea feels so good to get revenge"(silverbolt)  
"Meanie"(hotspot)

Hot spot groan he was covered in black and black isnt really his fav colour... And for some reason he and blades survive from the anger of grimlock and ratchet then they all look at eachother

"Where's scatter and aid?"(halianta)  
"......... I saw aid chasing ratchet when he was trying to beat me up"(blade)  
"So.... Where is he now?"(groove)

They all shrug.. and the door to the rec room open with an angry ultra magnus and scattershot and first aid behind him the 2 looking down ultra magnus was covered in light blue and black paint ball

"..were scrap"(slingshot)  
"We're so sorry we were shooting eachother then ultra magnus walk pass infornt of us"(first aid)  
"Yea...but i dont regret it-"(scattershot)

**Author's Note:**

> And they alk stay in the brig for 5 weeks detention but none of them regret anything even silverbolt diesnt regret what he done


End file.
